Just Want To Be With You
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: He should have said something. He should have said something to stop Connor from walking out of the door of Molly's. Connor is in a car accident on his way home and gets amnesia. Will/Connor, Jay/Adam, Kelly/Matt, Natalie/Erin


**Just Want To Be With You**

_Summary: He should have said something. He should have said something to stop Connor from walking out of the door of Molly's. Connor is in a car accident on his way home and gets amnesia. Will/Connor, Jay/Adam, Kelly/Matt, Natalie/Erin_

_Warnings: Amnesia, Homosexuality, etc._

_Main Pairing: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes_

_Side Pairings: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Kelly Severide/Matt Casey, Natalie Manning/Erin Lindsay, April Sexton/Ethan Choi, maybe more_

x

_Gaffney Medicial Center_  
_Connor Rhodes _

The night in the Emergency Department had been rough. Connor Rhodes walked into the Doctor's Lounge and quickly stripped out of his bloody scrubs and put them in a bag that he had in his locker for dirty clothes. Quickly, he pulled on his casual clothes and slipped on his jacket. Connor adjusted the collar and sighed, leaning against the locker. He had lost a patient that night, a young boy who had came in with severe crush injuries. He didn't look up as he heard the door open again.

He immediately knew who it was without even a peek. "Connor? You okay?" It was Will Halstead. The brunette only nodded as he tried to keep his composure. It was no secret that he had felt something for Will. At least to himself it wasn't, while to others he wasn't so sure. He constantly hid it. Since the minute he had arrived at Gaffney, he had known Will had a crush on Natalie Manning. It was ironic to him that Natalie was now dating Chicago Detective Erin Lindsay. "How about we go to Molly's, get a few drinks and just forget about tonight? Just for a little while." Will questioned, more like stated in Connor's opinion. It seemed like Will was keeping something back though.

"Yeah, okay." Connor finally managed to say, really hoping that Halstead couldn't hear the shaking in his voice. "See you there." He grabbed his bags and walked out of the room, not sparing a glance at Will. He didn't catch the smile that was now on Will's face as he left.

He got to his car and unlocked it. Carelessly throwing his stuff into the back of the car as he hopped into the driver's seat. Turning on the car, he looked up and saw Will heading for his car. The man's red hair bouncing as he walked. Even after the night they had somehow Will still managed to smile. It made his stomach clunch with the butterflies that he would get everytime he looked at the other man. A small smile toyed on his lips as he put the car in reverse and backed out.

It didn't take long before he had arrived at Molly's. He probably should have gone home first and showered but he knew if he went home he wouldn't want to leave. As he got out he saw that Will's car was also already here. He made his way inside and saw that Will was already sitting at the bar. Beside him was his younger brother, Jay and his boyfriend Adam Ruzek.

Will looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Connor. "Hey, Connor." He said. Connor barely caught the smirk that came to Jay's face. Jay leaned over and whispered in Adam's ear. Adam looked over and nodded. The two got up as Connor approached them.

"Hey, man." Jay said, grabbing ahold of Adam's hand as they walked towards the other side of the building to where Erin and Natalie were sitting. Connor gave a quick hello back before the men were gone from ear shot and took the available seat next to Will.

Immediately a glass of scotch on the rocks was placed in front of him by the bartender. He gave a thanks and turned to Will. "Ordered my favorite drink?" The ED attending smiled and took a drink from the cup in his hand.

"Well, we've gone out for drinks enough that I think I would know your preferred choice of drink by now." The red head retorted. Connor laughed before taking a sip. The liqour burning his throat as it went down.

They sat in silence just enjoying the others presence as they drank. "So is there a reason you keep asking me out?" Connor muttered. He looked over just in time to see the blush spreading across Will's face.

"I... um... enjoying spending time with you." Will stummered out, skipping over what he had actually wanted to say. The surgeon once again laughed. He definitely enjoyed causing the other man to get flustered. Will ordered another round to get the subject changed and two more drinks arrived within a few minutes. "As anyone ever told you that your eyes looked like the ocean?" It was Connor's time to blush. He almost choked on the liqour that he had just drank when Will had spoke.

"No actually." He replied, quickly tossing back the next glass. They talked back and forth about anything that came to mind while they drank the third round. Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I actually need to go. I have a surgery in the morning." He stated, getting up from his chair and putting enough cash on the counter to cover both his and Will's rounds. "See you in the morning." He added before leaving. He didn't catch that Will tried to stop him as he left.

He made it to his car in less than a minute. He really did need to get home and get some sleep. Connor had almost completely forgotten about the surgery that he had to do in the morning. He crawled into his car and started it. Staying just a moment to get his bearings before pulling out and heading home.

Connor had been driving for about fifteen minutes. He was only a few blocks away from his apartment. Something just didn't feel right. The stop light in front of him turned red and he slowed down to a stop. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. The light changed back to green and he started to accerate the car. Lights blinded him from his left side and than suddenly he blacked out. The last thing that he heard was the sound of metal on metal.

_Molly's Bar_  
_Will Halstead_

Will sighed as he sipped on the water in front of him to make sure he was completely sober before making the drive home. The red head he knew he should of told Connor how he really felt about the man before he left. He mentally slapped himself thinking back to when he choked up and changed the subject. It was the perfect time to finally tell him but still he hadn't. It gave him a bad feeling just thinking about it. Like something was off.

Jay walked back over to him and leaned against the bar. "Is my big brother having trouble with his love life?" He teased. Will softly elbowed the brunette in the ribs which caused Jay to chuckle. "You know that man likes you as much as you like him right?" Will looked over to his brother.

"How would you know that?" Will scuffed. Like hell, Connor actually liked him. Jay once again started to laugh.

"You really are a dimwit sometimes. Man, I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way Adam looks at me. Tell him already. Plus the Intelligence unit has bets going and I don't want to lose." Jay explained, taking a swing from the whiskey in his hand.

The red head looked at the detective with disbelief. "You have bets on me?" At this time Natalie had made her way over to him.

"Not just the Intelligence unit. The ED does too." The woman stated, getting a water from the bartender before looking back to her coworker. She looked around the bar and smiled as she saw who she was looking for. Gabriela Dawson made her way behind the bar. She was still dressed in her paramedic uniform so she had must of forgotten something. "What about the firehouse?"

Gabby perked up as she grabbed what she had been looking for. "Is this about when Dr. Halstead will finally admit that he likes Connor to his face?" Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah if your talking about the bet we all made here." Will groaned. He really wanted to hate these people sometimes. Gabby laughed before ruffling his hair and taking back off towards the door. She stopped when the radio on her shoulder sent out a call for a car accident. Within seconds she was out of the building.

"Remember that I'm older than you." Will growled to his brother. Jay just smiled for his reply.

_Firehouse 51_

_"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Multi Car accident." _The radio continued to rattle off the location of the car accident as the firefighters geared up and loaded up in their respective trucks.

Truck 81 was the first to pull out, followed closely behind by Squad 3. Ambulance 61 had just gotten off of a call and Gabby's voice filled the radio that they would meet at the crash site.

Sirens were blaring as the trucks raced to the scene. Thankfully the scene wasn't too far from the location of their firehouse. Kelly Severide almost visibily cringed at the sight in front of him. An SUV had pinned a small black car to the wall of a nearby store. The car was completely flipped onto it's top and the SUV looked barely touched.

Matthew Casey was the first one out and he went forward to canvas the scene. He went over to the SUV along with Hermann and Otis. Casey cringed at the smell that assaulted his nose. "Oh man." They carefully got the man out of the car as the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics came over with a stretcher and got the man settled. He barely had a scratch on him except for his forehead where a large gash happened to be.

Severide made his way over to the black car with Cruz behind him. The smell of gasoline filled his nose. "Smell of gas, Capp be on stand by." They needed to get the victim out as soon as possible. He laid down on the ground to get a better look at the victim. His eyes widened. "Guys, I need help over here! It's Connor Rhodes!" Severide called out. Casey exchanged looks with Otis and Hermann before rushing over. "Capp! I need another set of hands." Capp ran over with some tools to help get the door off of the car. Casey surveyed the damage of the SUV and the car's impact.

"We can pull this away safely without moving the car and that will give you room to get to Connor." The truck captain stated. "Kidd, Mouch, get the SUV hooked up and Otis I want you to pull the vechihle back slowly." He instructed. The three firefighters went on with their work as Ambulance 61 pulled in. Gabby and Brett got out of the ambulance and Gabby immediately went for the stretcher.

Kelly laid back on the ground and got as close to Connor as he could. Connor had blood covering half of his face, small cuts literally the stubbled skin of his jaw and cheek. His eyes were closed and his entire body limp. "Dawson!" He called for the female paramedic. The latina made her way over and gasped at the sight in front of her. "I can't get an good angle to check for a pulse, you can get in better than me." She nodded and quickly switched places with the liuenenant.

She reached forward and barely managed to get to his neck. She held her breath as she waited. A smile broke out on her face. There was a pulse. "I got a pulse. It's slow and tready. We need to get him out asap." She called out as she got back up to give the others room to work.

The SUV was moved slowly by Truck 81 and as soon as it was out of distance Squad 3 went into fast work. Cruz and Severide got the door off without a hitch. Gabby came up behind them as they moved out of the way and placed a neck brace on Connor. "Slowly and keep his head straight." She instructed as Brett arrived with the backboard. It was placed on the ground by the car as the members of Squad 3 worked on getting the doctor out of the car. Finally, once the man was free they carefully moved him onto the backboard. The firefighters and Dawson strapped him on while Slyvie examined him, listening to his lungs.

"Breath sounds don't sound so good. Doesn't sound like his lung is collapsed but could be getting full of fluid. It's unclear." She muttered, a look on her face from the seriousness of the situation. "Pulse is weak."

Gabby took charge to get him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Once Connor was loaded up Gabby got behind the wheel with Brett in the back. She heard the tap of the hand on the back of the ambulance by Severide signalling the door was closed. She took a deep breath, turned on the sirens and started for Chicago Med.

_Will Halstead's Apartment_  
_Will Halstead_

He hadn't been home for long when he got a call from Sharon Goodwin. Apparently the attending that was supposed to covering the ED had never showed up. He took a quick shower and made sure he was completely sober before heading back towards MED. He still couldn't shake off the bad feeling that he had since Connor had left Molly's. He pushed it aside and left his apartment, locking it up and heading back towards his car.

It wasn't a long drive before he arrived back at Gaffney. He walked in and witnessed the choas that was the ED. He could see Doctor Choi in Baghdad and also Natalie in trauma 2. He also spotted April Sexton and Maggie Lockwood. It was almost as if the entire night shift had called in. Maybe Connor was also here. Natalie left trauma 2 as Will got to the doctor's lounge and followed behind the red head.

"You know, we are just picking on you is all." Natalie said with a small smile on her face. Will switched out of his jacket and pulled on his lab coat. The man put his stuff down and turned and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"It's fine. I'm just the one that is too chicken to say anything to him. No wonder everyone we know is making bets." He joked as the two left the lounge. Natalie went to reply when Maggie called out.

"Incoming!" The ED doors opened and almost everyone froze. All eyes were locked on the person strapped to the stretcher. "Connor..." Maggie whispered. She snapped out of it and motioned towards trauma one. "Dr. Manning, Dr. Halstead. Trauma one."

Gabby sighed. "Connor Rhodes, age 32, car accident victim. Car was completely flipped over. He's got head trauma, has been unconcious since we arrived. Lungs sounds are unclear. No other signs of injuries. Pulse is weak and he coded once in the ambo." Brett rattled off as the got to the hospital bed.

They quickly got the battered man moved to the bed and the paramedics quickly moved out of the way as Natalie checked his lungs. Definitely congested from the sounds coming from the man. She felt the tears coming to her eyes looking at Connor laying pale on the hospital bed. She looked over to Will who was doing anything but looking at Connor's face. He examined the rest of Connor's body before finally looking at him. Natalie checked his c-spine and cleared him.

"We need a head CT and MRI. We have to check for brain injury. Also get xrays of his abdomen and pelvis." Will instructed the nurse. Natalie asked for an xray of Connor's lungs and another nurse moved the xray machine over. "Clear." The machine took the pictures the doctors needed within a few minutes.

"Signs of a hemothorax in the left lung. The right lung looks congested. He must likely was getting sick." Natalie said, examing the xray of the lungs closer. Will looked at the abdomen and pelvis xray and cursed softly. There was definitely internal bleeding within the man's abdomen.

"He has a splenic rupture." Will muttered. They turned and looked at Connor once more. Now they just needed the MRI and CT for his head. "We will need to get him to surgery." Just as he finished talking, the machines that Connor was currently hooked up to screeched out. The red head checked for a pulse and cursed when he couldn't find one. "No pulse. Call a code blue." Natalie rushed forward and hit the code blue button on the wall. Will worked on getting Connor's shirt cut off.

Once the shirt was thrown to the side, Will started on CPR as April came in with the crash cart. She stopped for a second when she realized who was on the bed. "April!" She snapped out of her stupor and got the cart to Doctor Manning. Natalie placed the pads on the currect locations of Connor's chest.

"Charge to 200." She ordered. April hit the button and the machine roared to life, charging the paddles in Natalie's hands. "Clear." Will lifted his gloved hands up and Natalie placed the paddles on their respective pads and hit the buttons. Sending the electricity surging through Connor's body. "C'mon, Connor." There was still no change. "Charge to 250." The machine singled that it was charged and Natalie did it once more.

The heart monitor beeped signalling the signs of a heartbeat. Will placed two fingers on Connor's pulse point and sighed in relief. He could feel a pulse. "Stats at 80 over 100. He's stable." The other nurses arrived to take him to get the tests done and the two doctors removed their bloodied gloves. "I'm going to schedule him a surgery." Will muttered and excused himself from the room.

He had literally just talked to Connor and now Connor was laying unconcious on a hospital bed. He took a deep breath and gripped the counter in front of him. After a moment of composing himself, he filled out the proper paperwork to get the surgery scheduled. Natalie came up behind him and placed her hand on his back.

"He'll be okay. Connor is a fighter." She whispered. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convience Will or herself.

"I hope so."

It didn't take long before Connor was wheeled back into trauma two and Will was handed the results. Will wanted to break down right then and there. Connor's brain was swelling and pressing against his skull with a small hemorrage. It was small and from everything Dr. Abrams had told him should go away on his own. He paged for the neuro attending before going back into the room.

Connor was now dressed in a hospital gown and the blood washed away. The nurses had done a good job with patching him back up. There were bruises forming on the beautiful face that belong to the surgeon.

A moment later, Natalie came into the room as well with a tablet of her own. "Surgery has been scheduled. He will go up within fifteen minutes." She said quietly before once again excusing herself from the room.

Halstead walked over to the bed and took a seat in the free chair. He took Connor's hand into his own and squeezed. He wanted to look into those blue eyes of the other man's. He wanted the man to be awake and talking to him. Telling him that he was fine and didn't need all of this. He had never seen the man in such a vulnerable position. He leaned against the bed and just looked at Connor's unmoving face.

He didn't realize how long he had been sitting there until a couple of the nurses from the surgical wing came in to retrieve their patient. Will stayed silent as he watched the surgeon get wheeled away. Without a word, he went into the doctor's lounge and slumped down into the seat.

_6 Hours Later_  
_Will Halstead_

Finally, the surgery on Connor was done and Will made his way to the recovery wing with Natalie. The surgery had last for four and a half hours and it had been a success according to the surgeon who did the surgery. Dr. Abrams had looked over his chart and said Connor should be waking up soon but not to be shocked if Connor couldn't remember what had happened.

They made it to the room and let themselves in. The machines were beeping quietly from Connor's now steady heartbeat which had returned back to regular. While in surgery, the surgeon had also repaired the hemothorax while he worked. Now it was the waiting game for Connor to wake up. Will and Natalie each took a seat on each side of Connor.

They remained in silence for the next hour until Connor began to stir on the bed. Connor groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He winced as he readjusted to the light. His heartrate began to pick up as he looked around.

"Connor, calm down. You are at Chicago Med." Will said, placing his hands gently on Connor's arms. Natalie also had stood up, monitoring the machine as Connor began to calm down at the soothing words Will continued to whispered. "Do you remember what happened."

"N-No." Connor's voice cracked from the dryness of his throat. Natalie's face turned soft as Connor looked to her and back to Will in confusion. "What happened?"

Natalie ran his fingers through Connor's tossled hair. "You were in a car accident. You just came out of surgery. Your spleen was ruptered and you had a hemothorax." She explained. She was happy to see that Connor was once again awake.

"I do have one question though." Connor muttered, trying to lean up but was stopped by Will. "Who are you?" The color drained from their faces as the words left Connor's mouth. He didn't remember them.


End file.
